pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Wookiee-Schlächter
"Der Wookiee-Schlächter" ist die dritte Episode der Chronik "Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects", die auf dem dreiteiligen Regelwerk Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basiert. Dem Angebot von Kaydan Varn folgend, macht sich die Einheit "S-7259" gemeinsam mit der Sith-Lady Mira Cathris, auf den Weg zum Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa, um dort der Spur jener Person zu folgen, welche die Sith jagt und tötet. Auf dem Weg dorthin eröffnen sich jedoch neue Probleme, als Derek an einer alten Kriegsverletzung zu leiden beginnt und dadurch eine Notlandung auf dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees, Kashyyyk, unumgänglich wird, um in einem imperialen Stützpunkt schnelle Hilfe zu erhalten. Hier wird die Gruppe jedoch feindselig empfangen, da der vermeintliche Außenposten nicht länger unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums steht, sondern einem gefährlichen Verräter in die Hände gefallen ist. Nachdem mehrere Mitglieder der Einheit bei einem ersten Infiltrationsversuch verletzt werden und Mira gefangen genommen wird, rettet die Cathar Jusan Nidiz, eine Ärztin, die selbst auf dem Planeten gestrandet ist, die Mannschaft und verhindert vorerst Schlimmeres. Nachdem Sie ein Abkommen mit der Cathar getroffen haben, Sie mitzunehmen, wenn Sie im Gegenzug die Verletzten behandelt und sich um Derek kümmert, macht sich die Spezialeinheit daran, den ehemaligen Außenposten zu infiltrieren, um Mira zu befreien und medizinische Güter zu erbeuten. Doch dabei bekommen Sie es mit dem gefürchteten und mittlerweile abtrünnigen General Morrin zu tun, den die Einheimischen und sogar die Imperialen selbst den "Schlächter der Wookiees" nennen. Handlung Die Einheit S-7259 begibt sich, gemeinsam mit Mira Cathris auf Ihrem Schiff, einem speziell modifizierten und noch nicht frei erhältlichen Schiff, dem "X-70B Phantomclass Prototype", auf die Mission in Richtung Nar Shaddaa, um dort nach dem verschwundenen Sith zu suchen und den vermeintlichen Sith-Jäger zu finden. Während der Reise verlässt Mira kaum Ihre Kabine und bleibt für die restliche Mannschaft nahezu unsichtbar, die Vorbereitungen treffen und sich um den Flug kümmern. Nach mehreren Tagen sucht Kaydan dann doch das Gespräch mit der Sith-Lady, um einerseits Pläne für die bevorstehende Mission zu besprechen und andererseits über seine Schuldgefühle zu reden, mit Darth Vhiloran über die letzte Mission und das Zögern von Mira gesprochen zu haben. Er betritt Mira’s Kabine, überrascht Sie dabei aber mitten in der Meditation, wodurch die Bücher und Utensilien, welche Sie hat durch den Raum schweben lassen, polternd zu Boden fallen. Kaydan will sein Anliegen schildern, erhält dazu jedoch keine Gelegenheit, denn der Protokolldroide R4-C7, den Mira an Bord hat, vermeldet plötzlich, dass es Derek Lovirn überhaupt nicht gut geht und Er medizinische Hilfe benötigt. Sofort eilen Kaydan und auch Mira in die Waffenkammern des Schiffs, wo sie Derek treffen, der jedoch leugnet, dass etwas mit Ihm nicht in Ordnung sei. Er leide lediglich etwas unter Reisekrankheit, ansonsten sei Er völlig gesund. Diese Theorie gerät jedoch rasch ins Wanken, als Er, nur Minuten später, urplötzlich an Atemnot leidet, zusammenbricht und sofort auf die Krankenstation des Schiffs verbracht werden muss. Anhand des militärischen Dossiers, welches über jeden Soldaten vorliegt, kann Selene feststellen, dass Derek offenkundig eine alte Kriegsverletzung zu schaffen macht, die vor Jahren nur unzulänglich versorgt wurde. Metallische Splitter jener Granate, die Ihn einst auch seinen Arm kosteten, sind in seinen Lungenflügel eingetreten und vergiften Ihn seitdem schleichend. Nun ist wohl ein Stand erreicht, bei dem seine Lunge zu kollabieren droht. Er benötigt dringend medizinische Hilfe, doch die Einheit hat keinen Mediziner mehr an Bord, weswegen eine schnelle Hilfe nicht geleistet werden kann. Im Hinblick darauf, dass dem Soldaten nur wenig Zeit verbleibt, planen Kaydan und Korvas, welchen Planeten Sie ansteuern sollen, da Nar Shaddaa nicht zum Imperium gehört und man einen imperialen Soldaten auf einer Welt der Hutts wohl kaum behandeln wird. Daher muss die Gruppe dringend auf einem imperialen Planeten landen. Dies erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, denn das Schiff befindet sich bereits im Hutt-Raum, wo die imperialen Außenposten rar gesät sind. Letztlich fällt aber der Planet Kashyyyk ins Auge, der mit einer kleinen Abweichung von der Reiseroute schnell erreicht werden kann und auf dem sich ein imperialer Posten befindet, in den gefangene Wookiees verbracht werden, um dann in alle Teile des Imperiums verschifft zu werden. Die Einheit entscheidet, dort um Hilfe für Derek zu ersuchen. Korvas steuert das Schiff direkt auf die Basis zu und sendet die imperiale Schiffskennung, worauf Er jedoch keine Antwort und keine Reaktion erhält, was bereits höchst verdächtig erscheint. Als sich das Schiff schließlich weiter nähert, schlagen die Systeme plötzlich Alarm und nur Sekunden später schlagen erste Blasterschüsse in die Schiffshülle ein. Schnell wird klar, dass der Geschützturm der Basis auf das Schiff feuert und diese wohl als Feind gesehen werden. Während Korvas versucht, die Phantom abzudrehen und so weitere Einschläge zu vermeiden, begibt sich Kaydan ans Geschütz des Schiffes, um das Feuer zu erwidern. Dabei ist Er jedoch kein guter Schütze, weswegen Ihm mehrfach keine Treffer gelingen. Als schließlich auch noch die Zielerfassung ausfällt, scheint Er überhaupt keine Trefferchance mehr zu haben, doch Kaydan verlässt sich auf seine Instinkte und tatsächlich kann Er noch, nahezu blind, einen letzten Schuss setzen, der den Geschützturm frontal trifft und vernichtet. Schließlich gelingt es Korvas, das Schiff zu wenden und in Richtung der Dschungel von Kashyyyk abzudrehen. Da die Systeme jedoch mehrfach getroffen und beschädigt wurden, kann Er die Phantom nicht in den Weltraum zurückbringen, sondern wird zu einer Notlandung inmitten des Dschungels gezwungen. Etwas abseits der Basis, aber versteckt zwischen Bäumen und Dickicht, schlägt das Schiff letztlich auf und kommt zum Stehen. Nach der Landung kommt die Gruppe in einer Krisenbesprechung zu dem Ergebnis, dass Jemand die imperiale Basis auf dem Planeten erobert haben muss, was der einzige Grund sein kann, warum der Angriff auf das Schiff erfolgt ist. Mira, Kaydan und Korvas bilden das Infiltrationsteam und wollen versuchen, sich in die Basis einzuschleichen, um die notwendigen medizinischen Güter für Derek’s Behandlung zu holen. Zeitgleich soll B4-D8 das Schiff reparieren, was Ihm auch ohne größere Ersatzteile gelingen kann, da die Schäden nur oberflächlich sind und keine zentralen Systeme getroffen wurden, sodass Er nur etwas Zeit dafür benötigt. Zu dritt schleicht die kleine Gruppe zurück an den Rand der Basis und plant, wie Sie die Verteidigung umgehen und sich Zutritt verschaffen könnten. Als Sie sich jedoch nähern und dabei versehentlich Bewegungssensoren auslösen, werden Blastergeschütze auf den Mauern aktiv und machen ein weiteres Näherkommen zunächst unmöglich. Während Mira und Kaydan noch Pläne schmieden, verliert Korvas die Geduld und rennt aus der schützenden Deckung, um die Geschütze auf den Mauern anzugreifen. Jegliche weitere Planung fällt damit weg, da Korvas rasch von den Geschützen getroffen wird und zu Boden geht. Mira und Kaydan, die die Ablenkung genutzt haben, um sich zumindest in den Schutz der Mauern zu retten, teilen sich auf. Mira will allein ins Innere der Basis eindringen, um die dringend benötigten medizinischen Güter zu holen und weist Kaydan an, den verletzten Korvas zum Schiff zurück zu bringen. Als Kaydan anmerkt, dass in der Basis enorm viele Feinde warten könnten, zeigt Mira abermals Ihr wahres Gesicht, indem Sie dem Soldaten antwortet, dass dies die einzige Chance ist, Derek zu retten. Während Mira damit beginnt, mittels Lichtschwert ein Loch in die Schutztüren zu schmelzen und sich damit Zugang zu verschaffen, gelingt es Kaydan, den verletzten und bewusstlosen Korvas ebenfalls in die Deckung der Mauern zu ziehen. Er nutzt die Tatsache, dass der Geschützturm bereits vernichtet und nicht mehr einsatzfähig ist, was einen toten Winkel innerhalb der Mauern erzeugt und Ihm so die Möglichkeit eröffnet, mit dem Nautolaner auf den Schultern, sich in Richtung Dschungel und von der Basis weg zu bewegen. Bei drückender Hitze schleppt Kaydan den Verwundeten zurück in Richtung des Schiffs, bemerkt dabei aber bald eine Falle in Form eines Netzes, die sich vor Ihm am Boden befindet. Alarmiert rechnet Er damit, von Einheimischen beobachtet zu werden und sieht sich um, nur um direkt einem Wookiee gegenüber zu stehen, der Ihn mit seinem Bowcaster bedroht. Außerstande, mit dem verletzten Korvas über den Schultern kämpfen zu können, kapituliert Kaydan und legt seine Waffen nieder, woraufhin der Wookiee näher kommt und Ihn kurzerhand bewusstlos schlägt. Später erwacht Kaydan mit schmerzendem Kopf in einer Hütte und bekommt benommen mit, wie scheinbar Jemand einen verletzten Wookiee in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe behandelt. Als Er sein Bewusstsein vollständig wiedererlangt, realisiert Er, dass es sich dabei um eine Cathar handelt. Als diese bemerkt, dass Er wieder wach ist, stellt Sie sich als Jusan Nidiz vor, eine Zivilistin und Ärztin. Auf die Frage von Kaydan, wie eine Ärztin nach Kashyyyk kommen konnte, berichtet Sie Ihm, dass Sie und Ihr Bruder von Ihrem Heimatplaneten fliehen mussten, da Ihr Bruder sonst vom Imperium, welches die Welt besetzt, in die Gewürzminen geschickt worden wäre. Sie hatten geplant, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen, wo Jusan auch gehofft hatte, Ihre Ausbildung als Ärztin nutzen zu können. Sie gibt an, dass Sie als sogenannter "Fremdling" in den Reihen des Imperiums keine Anerkennung und Zulassung als Ärztin bekommt und deshalb dort nicht arbeiten kann. Wieder einmal wird Kaydan bewusst, wie feindselig und abweisend das Imperium gegenüber Nicht-Menschen sein kann. Beim Flug zum Stützpunkt der Rebellen sei das Schiff der beiden Cathar dann abgeschossen worden und über Kashyyyk abgestürzt. Jusan's Bruder hatte den Absturz nicht überlebt und die junge Ärztin ist nun seit neun Monaten auf dem Planeten gestrandet, konnte aber in der Wookiee-Siedlung Zuflucht finden, nachdem einer der Wookiees, Raanak, Sie gerettet hatte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es auch Raanak war, der Kaydan und Korvas überrascht und letztlich in sein Dorf gebracht hat. Kaydan beschließt, Jusan nicht zu erzählen, dass Er und Korvas vom Imperium sind, stellt jedoch überrascht fest, dass Sie dies bereits weiß und anhand der Kleidung und Ausrüstung rasch bemerken konnte. Sie stellt jedoch klar, dass für Sie keine Rolle spielt, wo Jemand herkommt, sondern Sie allein der ärztlichen Pflicht folgt, Leben in Not zu retten, was Kaydan für eine noble Einstellung hält. Als Er wissen will, was mit dem imperialen Außenposten geschehen ist, verneint Jusan, etwas darüber zu wissen und verweist Ihn an den Ältesten des Dorfes, der mehr wissen könnte. Jusan bringt Kaydan dann zur Hütte des Dorfältesten Gonharr. Auf dem Weg begegnen Sie einem Wookiee-Kind, welches Kaydan neugierig anschaut. Dem Soldaten wird schmerzlich bewusst, dass viele Familien auseinandergerissen wurden, indem das Imperium die Wookiees einfängt und als Sklaven auf andere Welten verschifft. In Ihm wächst eine Abneigung gegenüber den Praktiken, die das Imperium anwendet, welchem Er ebenfalls zugehörig ist. Bei Gonharr angekommen, fungiert Jusan als Dolmetscherin und kann zwischen Ihm und Kaydan vermitteln. So erfährt der Soldat, dass die Wookiees des Dorfes seit langem Widerstand gegen die imperiale Basis geleistet und viele Siege errungen hatten. Da das Imperium die Wookiees niemals endgültig besiegen konnte, forderten Sie Verstärkung an und erhielten diese in Form von General Morrin, einem Chiss und Kommandanten, der dafür bekannt ist, Bataillone aus Droiden einzusetzen, da Er organischen Kämpfern misstraut. Bekannt als der "Wookiee-Schlächter" sollte Er das Problem mit den rebellischen Einheimischen unter Kontrolle bringen. Der Älteste weiß nicht, was dann geschah, berichtet Kaydan aber, dass Er und seine Leute später die Leichen der imperialen Streitkräfte außerhalb der Basis fanden. Nun sind nur noch General Morrin und seine Kampfdroiden im Inneren der Basis. Kaydan vermutet, dass es vielleicht eine Störung bei den Droiden gegeben haben könnte und diese sich gegen die Soldaten gewandt hatten. Ein Teil von Ihm glaubt jedoch, dass es möglicherweise auch sein könnte, dass der General abtrünnig geworden ist. Zurück in Jusan's Hütte kommt auch Korvas wieder zu sich und wird von den jüngsten Ereignissen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Im weiteren Gespräch handelt Kaydan aus, dass Jusan Derek an Bord des Schiffs behandeln könnte und bietet Ihr im Gegenzug an, Sie mitzunehmen und auf einem bewohnten Planeten abzusetzen. Jusan zeigt sich damit einverstanden und sieht endlich eine Chance, von Kashyyyk wegzukommen. Um eine Behandlung durchführen zu können, benötigt Jusan allerdings Medizin und Ausrüstung, welche Sie gegenwärtig nicht hat. Rasch wird klar, dass damit keine keine andere Wahl bleibt, als noch einmal zu versuchen, in die imperiale Basis einzudringen und dieses Mal die medizinischen Vorräte zu erlangen. Jusan begleitet Kaydan und Korvas zurück zu deren Schiff, um Pläne für eine erneute Infiltration zu schmieden. Auch der Wookiee Raanak schließt sich an, da Er mitbekommen hat, was die Mannschaft plant und Er die Basis endlich vernichtet sehen will, damit sein Volk wieder in Frieden leben kann. Zurück beim Schiff ist Selene nicht erfreut, dass Kaydan sich mit Einheimischen verbündet hat. Mit den neuen Informationen kann Sie jedoch mehr über General Morrin in Erfahrung bringen und zeigt auf, dass seine letzte bekannte Mission tatsächlich nach Kashyyyk führte. Seitdem gilt Er als vermisst und wurde auch bereits für tot erklärt. Selene ist schockiert zu hören, dass Er noch immer auf dem Planeten sein soll. Beim Schiff erfährt Kaydan auch, dass Mira sich nicht wieder zurückgemeldet hat, obgleich inzwischen beinahe zwei Tage vergangen sind. Als Kaydan Sie auch nicht über den Komlink erreichen kann, wird klar, dass Sie entweder tot oder eine Gefangene innerhalb des Außenpostens ist. Schnell entwirft die Gruppe einen Plan, wie Sie die Basis infiltrieren und einerseits Mira befreien und andererseits die medizinischen Güter besorgen können. Letzteres sollen Korvas und Jusan erledigen, die als einzige weiß, was Sie benötigt, um die wichtige Behandlung an Derek durchführen zu können. Selene soll sich in die Basis einschleichen und diese letztlich, am Ende der Operation, mittels eines Thermal-Sprengsatzes in die Luft jagen. Den Sprengstoff stellen die Wookiees zur Verfügung, die ebenfalls sehr an der Vernichtung der Basis interessiert sind. Die Agentin sieht darin die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass wichtige imperiale Daten einmal in die Hände des Feindes fallen könnten, wenn die Basis aufgegeben werden soll und stimmt Kaydan zu, der als Erstes den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, die Basis zu sprengen. Raanak dagegen soll für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen, während alle Anderen sich in Position begeben und die Aufmerksamkeit der Droiden auf sich lenken. Kaydan indes meldet sich freiwillig, nach Mira zu suchen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Ihr Komlink nicht funktioniert und Er die Sith in der Basis nicht anpeilen kann, doch ist Er fest davon überzeugt, dass Er ein Mittel besitzt, um Sie dennoch ausfindig machen zu können. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnt dann die Umsetzung des Plans. Raanak kennt einen alten Abflusstunnel, durch den es möglich ist, die Fronttore zu umgehen und die Basis unterirdisch zu betreten. Der Tunnel mündet in den Innenhof des Areals. Im Inneren des Tunnels liegen auch bereits mehrere tote Wookiees, die Ihre Leben ließen, um den Tunnel zu sichern. Als die Gruppe den Innenhof erreicht, teilen Sie sich auf und beginnen mit der Umsetzung des Plans. Korvas und Jusan eilen in Richtung Hauptgebäude, wo sich die medizinische Station befindet, während auch Selene sich auf den Weg dorthin macht. Raanak stürmt zeitgleich in den Innenhof, wo Er mit Granaten und Bowcaster einen Höllenlärm verursacht und tatsächlich schnell mehrere Reihen Kampfdroiden auftauchen, die Ihn attackieren. Korvas ist es, der abermals den gefassten Plan torpediert. Im Bestreben, Raanak gegen die Droiden zu helfen, wirft Er eine Granate auf eines der Bataillone und lenkt damit deren Aufmerksamkeit versehentlich auf sich und Jusan. Die Ärztin wird eingekesselt und der Nautolaner geht, von mehreren Schüssen getroffen, rasch zu Boden. Selene gelingt als Einzige der Zutritt ins Gebäude, wo Sie Ihre Position einnimmt und auf das Signal wartet, den Sprengsatz scharf zu schalten. Kaydan hat derweil den Plan gefasst, etwas zu tun, was Er immer verleugnete, es nun aber unbedingt braucht: Er will die Macht nutzen, um Mira, als ebenfalls machtsensitive Person, in der Anlage zu spüren. Da Er keine Übung im Umgang mit der Macht hat, scheint dies zunächst nicht zu gelingen, doch dann hört Er urplötzlich eine vertraut klingende Stimme, die Er nicht zuordnen kann. Er glaubt, dass es sich um die Stimme der Macht handelt, die Ihn anweist, seinen Geist zu leeren und Ihm dabei hilft, Mira doch noch zu erspüren. So findet Er tatsächlich heraus, dass Sie im Untergrundsystem festgehalten wird, welches über ein Lagerhaus auf dem Areal betreten werden kann. Kaydan schleicht sich in das besagte Lagerhaus und nimmt den Fahrstuhl in die unterirdischen Gewölbe. Unten angekommen entdeckt Kaydan, dass in dem Komplex vornehmlich alte Gefängniszellen sind, die jedoch scheinbar umgebaut wurden. In den Zellen stehen nahezu endlose Reihen von inaktiven Kampfdroiden. Deren schiere Anzahl kommt Kaydan zunächst komisch vor, da Er nicht glaubt, dass so viele Droiden ursprünglich mit General Morrin auf den Planeten gekommen sein können. Während Er weiter durch die Gänge streift, sieht Er überdies eine Art provisorische Fertigungsanlage, in der mehrere Droiden alte Schiffe ausschlachten und deren Teile zur Konstruktion neuer Kampfdroiden verwenden. Kaydan wird bewusst, dass scheinbar Jemand alle ankommenden Schiffe niedergeschossen hat und deren Überreste verwertet, um seine Armee aus Droiden zu erweitern. Bei dem Schiff, an dem die Droiden gerade arbeiten, handelt es sich um einen zivilen Frachter und damit wohl das Schiff, mit dem Jusan ursprünglich auf Kashyyyk angekommen ist. Schließlich erreicht Kaydan das Ende des Ganges und erlangt überraschend sogar problemlos Zutritt in den Hauptkontrollraum. Hier entdeckt Er die am Boden kniende Mira, die von zwei Kampfdroiden in Schach gehalten wird. Auf einem schwebenden Stuhl am Ende des Raumes empfängt Ihn dann ein Chiss, dessen halber Körper selbst mechanisch zu sein scheint und bei dem es sich um General Morrin handelt. Der hat Kaydan bereits erwartet und Mira als Köder genutzt, um den Rest der Einheit, die Ihm beim letzten Mal entkommen sind, anlocken und ausschalten zu können. Morrin offenbart sich gegenüber Kaydan und Mira tatsächlich als Verräter und Radikaler, da Er die Ansicht vertritt, dass Maschinen den organischen Wesen weit überlegen sind und allein deren Logik und kühler Rationalismus eine stabile Herrschaft über die Galaxis rechtfertigen werden. Er verfolgt den Plan, sämtliches organisches Leben in der Galaxis stückweise durch Maschinen und Droiden zu ersetzen. Um den Plan umsetzen zu können, hat Er eine Armee aus Droiden konstruiert, der Er sämtliche imperialen Protokolle, Ausbildungsstrategien und Taktiken einprogrammiert hat und die Er dem Hutten-Kartell sowie den Rebellen zur Verfügung stellen will. Die Feinde des Imperiums werden diese Armeen einsetzen, um Ihr Territorium zu erweitern und sich aus der Unterdrückung und Abhängigkeit zu befreien. Und dann, wenn das Kartell, der Widerstand und das Imperium sich gegenseitig aufgerieben haben, werden die Droiden auch die Überlebenden töten, um die Herrschaft der Maschinen auszuweiten. Chaos wird ausbrechen und am Ende wird die Logik der Maschinen den Ausschlag geben. Noch ehe Kaydan etwas unternehmen kann, erteilt General Morrin über Funk die Anweisung, „''Order 13''“ auszuführen. Der Soldat und die Sith beobachten, wie die Droidenbataillone daraufhin erwachen und Fähren besteigen, welche Sie überall in die Galaxis, vornehmlich zu den Hutts und den Rebellen, tragen sollen. Bald fliegen die Fähren davon und General Morrin triumphiert. Im Anschluss will Er den Befehl geben, seine Gefangenen töten zu lassen, doch Kaydan kommt Ihm zuvor. Er nutzt „''Bessy“, das wuchtige, modifizierte Blastergewehr von Derek, welches Der Ihm vor Beginn der Mission geliehen hat, um mehr Durchschlagskraft zu besitzen und feuert auf die Decke des unterirdischen Komplexes. Als selbige einstürzt, nutzt Mira die Ablenkung und zieht mittels der Macht Ihr Lichtschwert zu sich, sodass Sie die Droiden zerstören kann, welche Sie hinrichten sollen. Sie verhindert dann, dass Sie und Kaydan von der einstürzenden Decke getroffen werden und stellt sich gegen General Morrin. Der zeigt sich wenig beeindruckt und erklärt, dass sein Plan in jedem Fall aufgehen wird, egal, was mit Ihm geschieht. Letztlich betätigt Er einen Schalter an seiner eigenen Brust und deaktiviert sich scheinbar selbst, worauf Er in seinem Sitz zusammensackt. Ohne überprüfen zu können, ob Er auch wirklich tot ist, müssen Kaydan und Mira die Flucht ergreifen und nutzen abermals die Machtfähigkeiten der Sith, um mit dem Machtsprung durch die nun offene Decke in den Innenhof zu springen. Hier hat sich das Blatt mittlerweile gegen den Rest der Einheit gewendet. Jusan ist umzingelt und Korvas liegt bewusstlos und schwer verwundet am Boden. Auch Raanak ist bereits zu Boden gegangen und liegt im Sterben. Es scheint, als sei die Mannschaft nun am Ende, doch dann erscheint plötzlich die Phantom über der Basis, von Derek Lovirn gesteuert, der sich aus dem Bett geschleppt hat, um seinen Kameraden zu Hilfe zu eilen. B4-D8 und R4-C7 sind bei Ihm und teilen Kaydan und Mira über Funk mit, dass der Soldat im Cockpit vermutlich in Kürze wieder bewusstlos werden wird. Derek gelingt es dennoch, mit letzter Kraft aus allen Rohren auf die Basis zu feuern und damit eine Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Die ganze Einrichtung beginnt zu detonieren und in Flammen, Rauch und Explosionen zu vergehen. Kaydan weist Derek über Funk an, die Phantom mit offener Ladeluke über der Basis zu positionieren, doch der Soldat ist bereits wieder bewusstlos geworden. B4-D8 ist es, der die Kontrolle übernimmt und das Schiff ruhig halten kann. Kaydan weist Jusan an, noch einmal in die Basis zu laufen, um die medizinischen Güter zu holen, ehe diese explodieren, während Er Raanak holen will. Zugleich flüchten Selene und Mira, mit dem bewusstlosen Korvas im Schlepptau, bereits über die ausgefahrene Landeluke zurück ins Schiff. Kaydan erreicht den sterbenden Wookiee im Innenhof und versucht alles, um dessen Verletzungen zu verarzten und Ihn zu stabilisieren. Er wird an sein schmerzliches Trauma erinnert, als Er mit Arek und dem Rest der Mannschaft so viele Kameraden verloren hat. Letztlich kann Er jedoch nichts für Raanak tun und der Wookiee stirbt. Zuvor bittet der Ihn aber, Jusan zu retten, die noch in der Basis ist. Kaydan rafft sich letztlich auf und begibt sich ebenfalls in das explodierende Hauptgebäude, um die Cathar zu holen. Er findet die angeschlagene Cathar in den Gängen und hilft Ihr, durch den Rauch und die Flammen zu kommen, wobei Er von mehreren Metallsplittern getroffen wird und sich selbst Verletzungen durch Explosionen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zuzieht. Es gelingt Ihm dennoch, Jusan sicher durch das Gebäude in den Hof zu geleiten, wo Sie versuchen, ebenfalls über die Landeluke einzusteigen. Genau in dem Moment muss das Schiff jedoch abdrehen, da die nahen Türme und Mauern detonieren und ansonsten irreparable Beschädigungen am Schiff hervorgerufen würden. Als letzte Möglichkeit zur Flucht bleibt damit nur der Abflusstunnel, durch welchen Sie auch in die Anlage eindringen konnten. Kaydan und Jusan flüchten zurück in den Tunnel und wollen Ihn durchqueren, doch die schweren Erschütterungen lassen den Schacht vor und hinter Ihnen stückweise einbrechen. Unter der Erde gefangen und von dicken Felsbrocken eingeschlossen, scheint es kein Entkommen mehr zu geben. Kaydan, der nicht gewillt ist, zu kapitulieren, wendet sich erneut an die Macht und versucht, seine innere Mitte zu finden. Ihm wird intuitiv bewusst, dass Er hier nicht sterben wird und ist sich sicher, dass es eine Vorahnung der Macht ist, die Ihm dieses Gefühl gibt und Ihn damit beruhigen kann. Und tatsächlich wird kurz darauf bereits die Erde über den beiden Eingeschlossenen aufgegraben und mehrere Wookiees aus dem Dorf retten Kaydan und Jusan vor dem Erstickungstod. Im Nachgang des Einsatzes landet die Gruppe das Schiff in der Nähe des Wookiee-Dorfs, wo Jusan mit der Behandlung von Derek beginnt. Ihre Diagnose lautet letztlich, dass Sie operieren muss, doch das Risiko für Derek’s Tod ist sehr groß, da Sie die Lunge aufschneiden und die Metallsplitter entfernen muss. Als Mira dies hört, sagt Sie der Cathar, dass die sich keine Sorgen machen und mit der Operation beginnen soll. So schneidet Jusan die Lungenflügel auf und augenblicklich scheint Derek zu verbluten. Doch Mira legt Ihm die Hand auf und nutzt scheinbar die Macht zur Heilung, um die Wunden sofort wieder zu schließen, nachdem Jusan die Metallsplitter entfernt hat. So gelingt es tatsächlich, Derek zu stabilisieren und Ihn außer Lebensgefahr zu bringen, sodass die Operation letztlich glückt. Die erschöpfte, aber auch erleichterte Mira verliert nur Sekunden später das Bewusstsein, ausgelaugt von der Anstrengung dieser Machtfähigkeit. Kaydan, der beeindruckt davon ist, dass Mira sogar die Gabe der „''Machtheilung“ besitzt, trägt die bewusstlose Sith zurück in Ihre Gemächer. Als Er Sie in Ihrem Bett abgelegt hat und das Zimmer wieder verlassen will, entdeckt Er die Bücher und Utensilien, die immer noch von der unterbrochenen Meditation am Boden liegen. Als Er eines davon, ein Datapad, aufhebt und dieses öffnet, entdeckt Er darauf das Bild eines jungen Mädchens, augenscheinlich Mira, gemeinsam mit Ihren Eltern. Ihren Vater erkennt Er sogar zu seinem Schrecken: Der Mann ist die gefürchtete „''Stimme des Imperators“, der einstmals auch kam, um Kaydan’s Schwester nach Korriban zu holen. Mira ist damit die Tochter eines der mächtigsten Sith innerhalb des Imperiums. Dem Soldaten wird klar, dass Ihr Meister Recht damit hatte, Sie gerettet zu haben, denn eine so gutherzige Person wie Mira hätte als Tochter solch skrupelloser Eltern niemals überleben können, würde als Jedi jedoch eine echte Chance haben. Kaydan legt das Datapad zurück auf den Tisch und verlässt Mira’s Zimmer leise, während Er für sich selbst eine folgenschwere Entscheidung trifft. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn * Korvas Tanik * Mira Cathris * Selene Duval * Derek Lovirn * B4-D8 * Jusan Nidiz (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Namentlich unbekannter Sith-Jäger (nur erwähnt) * General Morrin (Erstauftritt) * Modifizierte Kampfdroiden (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * R4-C7 * Raanak (Erstauftritt) * Ältester Gonharr (Erstauftritt) * Rayna Varn (nur erwähnt) * Arek Tiberius (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Korvas erhält durch Raanak für den Kampfeinsatz leihweise eine sogenannte "Ryyk-Klinge". Diese sollte Er dem Wookiee zurückgeben, was aber durch dessen Tod nicht mehr zum Tragen kommt. Ironischerweise handelt es sich bei dem Schwert um eine traditionelle Waffe der Wookiees, welche diese Ihr ganzes Leben behalten und mit sich führen. Indem Er die Klinge weitergab, wurde bereits angedeutet, dass Raanak die darauf folgende Konfrontation nicht überleben würde, was Jusan später bestätigt. * Es bestand, innerhalb der Handlung, tatsächlich eine geringe Chance, das Leben des Wookiee Raanak zu retten. Da der Würfelwurf von Kaydan jedoch nicht gut genug war, gelang dies nicht, was letztlich im Tod Raanak's resultierte. Hätte Er überlebt, so wäre Er, nach den Gesetzen seines Volkes, danach in einer Lebensschuld zu Kaydan gestanden. * Die von General Morrin über Funk erteilte "''Order 13" hatte, in der Aussprache und der Betonung, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zum Befehl von Darth Sidious an die Klone, die Order 66 auszuführen. Diese Anspielung war in dem Moment auch beabsichtigt. * Erstmals innerhalb der Handlung greift Kaydan auf die Macht zurück, wenn Er dies auch untrainiert und nur intuitiv tun kann. Als Resultat kann Er keine konkreten Ergebnisse erzielen, sondern nur teilweise Erfolge und kleine Unterstützungen. * Der von den Wookiees eingesetzte Thermal-Sprengsatz ist eine größere und verstärkte Version des klassischen "Thermaldetonator" in größerer und effektiverer Form, die ein vielfaches von dessen Detonationskraft besitzt.